The most important things in various properties of a golf ball are good repelling elasticity, long carry and proper spin which can be easily adjustable, but, it is usual that common golf balls with long carry become worse in the spin property thereof or in the other way. Thus, the present invention is to solve the problems and provide a golf ball which has a higher resilience than common golf balls and a good property of spin by adding fatty acid bismuth salt with .alpha.,.beta.-ethylenical unsaturated carboxylic acid in the compositions of organic polymeric materials of the golf ball.